Tailless tale
by OceanSprings
Summary: In the Leaf village having many tails is a good thing. But what if you dont? Poor Naruto can tell you just how life is like that. But this may all change. Now his simple life is turned upside down! Rating may change. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Well I just got this idea in my head and typed it up. I may do more on this I am not really sure, so PLEASE tell me what you think of it! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In this world, having as many demons tails as you could was a great thing. More tails meant you have more power. You were strong, smart, and fast and you were a "pure blood" meaning that you were very high up in class.

The government for this one village, Leaf, was a little different from others. Instead of certain demons working hard to keep their wealth and image, it was given to them based on how many tails they have.

For example, you have two tails. They would give you some money each month and a small but nice house.

You have five tails, more money each month and a bigger home. But if you have eight or seven tails, you were like noble blood.

Loads of money and very large homes in a certain area in the village. But if you had one tail, you were given just money each month. Because of this many one tails work for certain families. And the families let them live somewhere on their land.

But if you have no tails, you were dirt. No money each month, or very little. Not much of anyone would hire you for work. The highest amount of tails a demon could have was nine.

And there hasn't been a nine tailed demons for years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A small room was filled with old blankets and pillows. There was not a sigh of life in the room that was full of mountains of blankets. That was until an alarm started to go off. Groaning filled the room and some blankets near the door stated to move. A blond head appeared and a tan hand reached out and shut off the alarm.

Yawning the blond head sat up. A pair of red fox ears flicked on his head, bright blue eyes shined from water collecting in the corners. Fangs showed from under his upper lip.

"Ugh, school today." The blond fox muttered, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He wore a simple white shirt and gym shorts. Both old and a little beaten. Another thing that showed about the blond.

He had no tails.

His name is Naruto Tailless. Why that last name? Simple, no one knows his real last name. Not even him. So the poor parentless child has been on the streets for years. He was able to get this room for him self and collected the pillows and blankets for years.

Naruto took his shirt off and pulled on a light tan colored button up shirt. He just kept on the same pants, not brothering to try and find something to eat. He grabbed a bag that held all of his school stuff and hurried out of the door.

No shoes were worn on his feet. He couldn't afford such a thing like that. He ran down the dirt street and around all kinds of other demons. He ducked when one had thrown a rock at him. With a growl the tailless demon made it to the school he was part of.

Naruto ran into the large brick building, he took a sharp left and then a right. He ran by two doors before opening one and entering it. He looked over to see that no one was in the boy's locker room yet. Sighing the teen sat down and pulled out a book. One that he had found in the trash.

Voices were heard in the room causing the fox to groan and put his book away.

"Sasuke, I mea it. Your brother is just plain crazy to not want when the village offered to him." A leopard demon, Neji, said. His seven tails hanging still behind him. An eight tailed demon was next to him. Sasuke, a wolf demon nodded his head seem lying thinking hard about who knows what.

"Yes I wonder about that as …well…" Sasuke trailed off as he caught sight of the only tailless demon in the school. Neji followed his graze and sneered at the sight of Naruto.

"Well if it isn't the damn tailless fox." Naruto just let out a huff at the insult. He stood up and took hold of his bag. The demon was only able to take a few steps before he was tripped by his own clumsy feet. With a yelp the fox fell right onto Sasuke, who lashed his tails out. Trying to stop his fall.

With a chaos filled fell of tails and yelps. Naruto was right on top of Sasuke, his lips just an inch from the wolf's lips.

Naruto jumped right back up and bowed, while saying,

"Sorry I crossed the line. Bye!" With that the fox ran out of the locker room and out side. Ready to wait for the rest of his first class to show up. Neji just watched with a smirk. Sasuke on the other hand was confused.

The dope always has blue eyes. But for a second just now, the fox had red eyes. And only high class demons were able to have eyes like that.

The wolf demon had no idea when this meant. Or how crazy his next class was going to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that is chapter one, please do tell me what you think and I will try to update soon. But I must tell you I have another story already and I am working on that as well. AND next week is midterms so it may be a while….!


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys here is a new chapter but one thing before that, 'Has promise' Thank you for the review, but I must say this.

Gaara is not some low level demon. I love him too much and I cannot do that to him. So I hope that makes you feel better and I will try to avoid clichés as much as possible! SO rest easy my reviewer? XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shifted his weight on his bare feet. The grass was a little wet under his feet. He looked around at all the tailed demons standing near him. He lowered his gaze and shifted once more. He always felt weird when his class had gym outside.

"Students! I have a very YOUTHFUL thing to tell you on this great day!" The gym teacher Guy shouted his six tails wagging with excitement. He wore an all green shirt and gym pants. His black bowl cut hair shined and so did his teeth. All students just rolled their eyes waiting for what he had to say.

"TODAY I shall test how well you all fight! But this time I will push you to the limit and see if you have any tails that are hiding from SIGHT!" Guy shouted the last part and his son, Lee, shouted as well.

Naruto tensed up right then. For this was going to end quite badly for him. Sometimes a tail or two don't show on a young demon and the best way to get all tail to show is by fighting. Making the young demon fight for something. Like not to be wounded or something of that nature brings out all the tails.

Lowly demons were often partnered with higher leveled demons because the teacher is focused on higher demons. In addition, with Naruto being tailless . . . Well to be blunt, He is screwed.

"Now Kiba I shall fight you first, LEE! Fight Neji with all of your YOUTHFUL HEART! Gaara you with SASUKE! Ino and Sakura And then SAI with tailless!" Guy shouted at some parts while pointing to all of the students. Lee shouted with joy while Ino and Sakura shouted insult at each other.

Naruto stood frozen with building fear. Sai, He was partnered with Sai. Sai was a four tailed rat demon (I HAVE NO IDEA WHY HE IS A RAT OF ALL THINGS) and Sai just _loved_ to hurt Naruto in anyway he could. Naruto looked over and ducked fast. One of Sai's tails had lashed out. Naruto jumped back as another one of his tails aimed at his feet.

Naruto looked up and saw the grin Sai had. Naruto rolled onto the ground as all four of the rat's tails aimed at him. One took hold of his arm and lifted the tailless fox into the air. Naruto yelped and closed his eyes as he felt one tail cut his cheek. Blood seeped out and flowed onto his shirt.

"Come on Tailless; let's see if you have any tails!" Sai shouted he threw Naruto onto the ground. Causing the blonde-haired person to grunt and lose his breath. Naruto looked up and saw Sai pinning him down.

"Man, this is just too funny. No matter what happens life is to be like this for you Naruto." Sai said while leaning forward until his face was just an inch from Naruto's face.

"You will always be below any other demon, a no body. Not even your parents cared enough for you-." Sai continued until Naruto shouted,

"SHUT UP!"

Sai growled and hit Naruto's cheek that wasn't cut. Naruto yelped at the pain.

"Don't order me around Tailless." Sai growled. "You know that you were ditched, left, abandoned by your all loving mother. But everyone known she was a slut and so was your father!" Sai shouted that part and dung his claws into Naruto's arms.

Naruto cried out in the pain and tried to get the demon off but he couldn't. Tears were building up in his bright blue eyes. His fox ears were back, almost hiding within his hair.

Yes, he may have been abandoned or he got lost. Maybe his parents loved him but have passed on. He didn't know, nor did the rest of the leaf village. The poor fox just showed up on the streets one night. No one knows where he came from or who he was.

"N-no m-my mother was not t-that-" Naruto started to say only to yell out again when Sai dung his nails even deeper. Causing the fox to bleed.

"Then where is she now? Not here, just see that you are wroth nothing!" Sai said while taking on of his hands and pulling at the chain that hangs around Naruto's neck. It was a simple chain but it held something that he values more then his own life. On the chain was two sliver colored bells and a blur crystal.

Naruto doesn't remember where he had gotten this nor when. However, all he knows is that nothing was to happen to the necklace. It was too important.

"And I think this is not to belong to you." Sai whispered, with a yank the chain broke. The crystal disappeared from sight in the rat demon's hand. Naruto froze his eyes wide. He didn't see the rest of the class cheering; Gaara had gotten two more tails. Making him a seven-tail demon.

He didn't see Ino hugging Sakura who had gotten another tail, or Kiba who was yelling insult at Lee. Not even when Neji had to pull the dog demon away from Lee. That entire Naruto saw was Necklace is taken by some low four tails.

With a growl, the blond fox shifted his body fast. Causing the rat to saddle his upper torso Naruto lifted his legs and took hold of Sai's neck. With a grunt the blonde-haired person threw Sai off him self.

Before the rat can even blink, Naruto is attacking with clawed hands. Sai jumped back and landed right by Guy.

"Sai what is the-" Guy was not able to finish for Naruto was attacking again. Sai jumped back but something took hold of his tails. He was then thrown across the grass. Landing many yards away from the rest of the class.

Sai looked up and towards where the class stood frozen. Naruto had tails, several tail waved behind him fast. Too fast for anybody to try to count how many he had grown. He jumped and landed right on top of Sai who gasped at the sudden pain.

"You call my mother a slut and you call me many things. I am not known for holding grudges Sai. But if you mess with something I care for deeply, I can't make that promise." Naruto growled his blue eyes now a red. They were silted and the whiskers marks on his cheeks were darker.

Naruto leaned forward, took his necklace back, and held onto it tightly. He stood back up and kicked Sai hard in the ribs. Sai gasped again and rolled onto his side. Holding his hurt ribs.

Naruto walked away wiping the blood from his cheek and arms. He put the necklace back on and hid it under his shirt. He looked up seeing that his whole class was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked while tiling his head a bit to the side.

"Y-you…" Sakura started to say but trailed off. She pointed at him. Naruto gave her a confused look and looked behind himself.

He saw orange tails moving all over the place.

"WHAT THE?" Naruto took hold of one tail and gasped. It was his own tail, HIS OWN TAIL! He was not Naruto tailless anymore!

"How many?" Naruto looked at his class. None said a word until Gaara.

"Nine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In addition, there you go! By the way I will not update next week because of midterms, sorry but hey I am in high school. So until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

MIDTERMS ARE OVER! AND I ALREADY FAILED ONE TEST! -_-, so here is another chapter enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto walked around the office he was held in for the last TWO HOURS! He growled and sat down on a seat thinking back to what after Gaara had said the word "Nine." Guy had told the class to go their next class and took Naruto by the arm. With in minutes the poor fox was locked in this room and told not to leave it. So to hours later here he was!

Naruto sighed and brought one of the tails before his sight and play with some of the soft fur. The other eight tails warped a little around him. This would get some getting use to.

Footsteps outside of the door were heard causing Naruto to push his tail away from his face. His other eight fox tail warped around the chair. A light 'clink' sounded letting the fox know that the door was unlocked.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth; the tailless has nine tails now." Naruto heard Guy whisper to someone else.

"How can you tell? There hasn't been a nine tails in years." A new voice, female said.

"Lady Tsunade, please at least see the boy." Guy said his hand on the door. He was ready to open the door when Tsunade gave him the ok.

"Fine … But you are buying me a whole lot of sake after this!" Tsunade hissed. Guy gave her a large smile and answered,

"Of course my YOUTHFUL Ladyship I am glad you are giving me the chance to do this!" With that said he (Finally) opened the door to where Naruto was. Naruto tensed in his seat. Reason for such an action was because Guy had called this woman a Lady, meaning she was a high blood.

Naruto, being a tailless before meant that High bloods were something you didn't talk to at all. Not even take a look at them when they walked by. So in more simple terms, Naruto was scared. Shitless scared that this high blood was going to do some not so nice things to him.

Tsunade took one look at him and next thing he knew he was seeing an eight tailed demon on the ground, her hand covering her mouth. Tears were collecting in her brown eyes, which were wide from shock. Her body was shaking badly as well.

"Lady Tsunade!" Guy shouted rushing to her side. She shook her head and stood back up, still shaking like a leaf.

"I-I'll be right back!" She said in a rush and walked right out of the room. Her footsteps turned into a full run.

"Lady Tsunade, where are you going?" Guy shouted he looked at Naruto who tilted his head confused.

"Don't move ok?" Guy said before chasing after Tsunade. Naruto sighed and stood up from where he sat.

His tails limp and almost dragging behind him. He walked in a clam manner to where Guy and Tsunade had run off to.

"You know I don't like being held in a room for two hours only to have a pure blood freak out and leave right away. I get that you don't like low bloods but that as just plain rude." Naruto said leaning on a door that was open. In an unused classroom was Guy trying to get Tsunade to stop crying. Both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto that is not something you say to a Lady like Tsunade, give more respect!" Guy scolded at the young fox that just blinked. Tsunade blinked as well and did something that surprised both Guy and Naruto. She started to laugh her ass off.

"Lady Tsunade? Why the sudden youthful laughter my Lady?" Guy asked standing up and helping the laughing woman up as well.

"He looks just like him but he has her fire inside!" Tsunade said with a smile and wiped around the tears. She stood up tall and walked over to Naruto. She pulled him into a tight hug and wouldn't let go.

"GAH! BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted flaring his arms wildly. He couldn't breathe thanks to the lady's rather large breasts. He tried to pull away but the woman's eight cat (I couldn't come up with anything better. T.T) tails warped around Naruto. Causing him to disappear from sight.

"Tsunade! Please, the youthful child can not get air!" Guy shouted.

Tsunade let the child go who, for good reasons, jumped back as far as he could and took deep breaths.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted shaking his head causing his fox ears to lay low on his head. He took a few steps away from her.

"Naruto, I-I just can't believe that their child is alive…" But now it seems that Tsunade was not paying any mind to Naruto for she was lost in her own.

Naruto shook his head and too even more steps back. Guy saw this and took a step towards the now scared fox.

"Naruto . . . Clam down, everything is ok." Guy said slowly holding his hands up in the air. He could see how Naruto was shaking and his blue eyes were wide. Naruto shook his head again and did one thing that he was very good at.

Running the hell away.

Guy shouted Naruto's name but that just made Naruto go even faster. The fox seems to almost fly out of school. Jumping over and ducking under other teens. School had just let out for lunch but that didn't matter to Naruto.

He ran down the streets that lead to a dirt road. He took a sharp turn and headed to where be one room home was. With in seconds the fox was inside, he slammed his door closed and locked it. He broke down crying, not able to handle anymore of the days stress.

Dry sobs were loud and long, the teen had no idea about how long he was on his floor crying his heart out.

Finally the teen crawled under his 'den' (AKA the large amount of blankets and pillows.) and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Guy watched as the teen ran out of sight. He sighed and shook his head, life was unfair to that poor kit. And he had been one that caused some bad times to the child.

Looking over he saw that Tsunade was still crying, caught up with in her mind of the past.

Sighing once more the teacher went over to the pure blood and lead her out of the office. Tomorrow they would try again. And with some luck Naruto may react better.

But for now all of them needed as much rest till then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

THERE ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ITS 1:30 AM SO GOOD NIGHT AND UNTILL NEXT TIME!

OCEANSPRINGS!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, LIKE IS A *BLEEP* -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An alarm rung in the small room filled with blankets. A tan hand shot out and turned it off. Naruto sat up and blinked a few times. Trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. He yawned and stood up, he yelped when he saw orange fur everywhere.

Groaning he fell back into the mountain of pillows.

"Right, I'm not a tailless anymore." Said fox sat back up and went to a corner of his room. Pulling some pillows out of the way, he found his clothes. He quickly changed into a black sleeveless shirt and navy blue cargo pants. His necklace was showing, besides he wasn't going to school today. So why brother trying to hide it?

He walked out of his home and locked the door. He ran down the dirt road and into the not of best sides of town. Yes there were some not very "nice" Demons here in this part of town. But really they are just mean to those with many tails. Naruto over the years had learned that these demons were very nice, just very protective of their homes and family.

And that is why he was here today. Here in this part of town he wasn't that hated.

"Naruto!" A young neko demon of one tails shouted out. She waved him over, holding her two young kids close.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her, he laughed when one of her kids reached her hands out. Wanting Naruto to hold her. Naruto took her and held her close.

"Where in the name of every good did you get those tails?!" The mother almost shouted in joy, she grabbed one tail. Naruto yelped at the sudden touch and laughed even more.

"Yesterday in gym Guy was trying to see if any of us had any tails hiding. And well, I got nine." Naruto looked away from her shocked look. She opened her moth a few times before she found any words.

"Y-you know there hasn't been any nine tails for years!" She shouted out, causing all demons near by to stop and take another look at just who the many tailed demon was. All stopped, knowing that blond hair anywhere.

Naruto rolled his eyes, before giving the mother her child back.

"Yes I know, but as you can see I have nine." Naruto watched all kinds of emotions appear in her eyes. He looked around, scared for how these people might react. One brave two tails spoke up,

"Are you going to leave this part of town and go to the rich one?" Every demon looked at Naruto, eyes wide and questioning.

Naruto growled,

"Heck no! I love this part, not some fake kiss ups!" Naruto huffed, his tails flicked. Showing his displeasure at such a thing.

Every demon smiled and their eyes seem to glow brighter. Naruto blinked and looked at the neko mother.

"We all love you here in this part. You bring light into our life and we don't want the to go away."

Naruto smiled once more, this is why he loves this part of town. With a wave to his friends he hurried to a another part of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slammed his head into his desk. The damn tailless is a nine tailed demon and the fox just _happens_ to not be here! Shocker!

Everyone has been talking about the demon. Many on how much his life will change now or how many (To the disgust of Sasuke) Will kiss up to him.

Neji growled at a pair of five tails, they were getting on his bad side.

"Shut up, if anything kissing up to him will piss him off even more!" Neji finally shouted, Sasuke nodded his head.

"You don't know that!" A dumb three tailed said. Neji hit the demon with one of his tails. Sasuke took hold of his friend and left the room. The teacher wasn't there so they were just sitting there, doing nothing.

"Damn, I hate demons like that, acting all high and mighty-"Neji started to say only to have a Dog tail trip him. He and Sasuke looked over to see a red head glaring at them.

She wore a simple white dress, and had four husky dog tails wagging behind her. Her gold eyes seemed to blaze with an inner flame.

"Don't say thing like that when you are a demon like that." She growled before walked away, unknown to Sasuke and Neji, she was skipping the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah it is a school night and I got loads of things tomorrow, ill update soon, NIGHT!


	5. AN3

OK SO I AM GROUNDED AND I AM JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOWN, ILL UPDATE WHEN IM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran down the street, his blue eyes watched as an eight tailed demon followed him while shouting him to stop. It was the female demon form yesterday that was following him at this point. She didn't seem to care that Naruto had been trying to DITCH her!

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted baring his fangs to the older blond. He ran down an ally with the woman right on his tails.

"Not until we talk!" She shouted back. With a burst of energy the woman jumped high and landed right in front of Naruto. Said fox yelped and could not stop in time. The woman, who name escapes Naruto's mind, smirked when she saw that Naruto couldn't stop.

Naruto then did something she was not expecting. He put both hands on her shoulders and flipped right over her.

He landed on his feet and jumped up, landing on top of a fence. He grinned and waved a hand to the woman.

"See ya!" And with those words the blond jumped off the fence, right into a hidden canal. He was quickly pulled into the current and out of sight. The woman, Tsunade, smiled as she watched Naruto swim away.

"He is quite the fox." She muttered and she started to follow the canal. She was not going to let the boy get away this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn that granny." Naruto whispered. He shook his wet head and took off his soaked shirt. He threw it onto his shoulder and walked out from the dark. He glanced around, happy to see no high demons were around.

He walked along the road not knowing that the road lead right to his school. That was letting out right now.

"Naru!" A voice shouted said fox looked up to see a four tail dog demon shouted running right towards him. He waved a hand to her but stopped when she shouted,

"Run! Run away!" He didn't even question her; he turned on his heel and took off. She caught up to him and took a left, him following.

"So where have you been?" She asked while jumping over a little girl. Naruto growled and said,

"I was just gonna hang around the town but then some Granny started to chase me around the whole village!"

The girl laughed and started to slow down. She ducked under a low roof and Naruto followed. They ran out into a clearing where a few trees grew.

"Be glad you didn't come to school then." She, Kia, said.

"Oh god it was that bad?" Naruto asked while sitting down in the grass and throwing his shirt into the grass. His tails were still soaking wet.

"Yup." She answered.

"Well-" Naruto to say but stopped when he saw the granny Tsunade was walking towards him and his friend Kia.

"Finally…" The woman said. She shook her lose hair that had fallen out from her pony tails.

"You really know how to get away from people kid." Tsunade said as she walked towards Naruto and Kia.

Naruto growled and slowly stood up. Tsunade stopped in place and looked at the fox. Seeing that his tails were brushed out and he was baring his fangs. She held her hands up and took a few steps back.

"Clam down . . . "She said in a soft voice. Naruto growled again but slowly let his tails fall back down. Tsunade took a step forward but stopped when Naruto glared at her.

"Why do you keep following me?" Naruto asked running a hand through his damp hair. She blinked and huffed out her cheeks.

"It's not everyday a nine tailed demon shows up!" Tsunade said. Kia rolled her eyes and then picked up Naruto's wet shirt and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Naruto held his shirt in one hand and glared at his only friend that had more then two tails.

"Just stop running and see what she wants." And with that said Kia started to walk away while shouting.

"Be careful about our classmates, they all want to see who you are now." And she was gone turning out of sight.

"Damn bitch…." Naruto muttered to himself. He looked at Tsunade and sighed.

"Alright Lady, What do you want?" Tsunade smiled and took hold of one of Naruto's tails causing him to gasp and pull it back, but she just held onto it tighter.

"You are staying at my place tonight; I need you to meet some other heads of the clans so we can discuss plans on what to do with you." Tsunade said walking away and dragging Naruto with her.

"Eh?" Was the amazing smart reply she got back from Naruto.

"We have to talk to important people about your family money, land and all that stuff." Tsunade said in a slow voice.

"Um…No I am fine with my home and life, I don't want to be some high up shit head demon." Naruto growled. He tried to get away from her but it was useless.

"Don't care, you are coming so stop whining."

And she headed right to her home, where many powerful demons were waiting.

Much to Naruto's horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

AND I HAVE UPDATED AFTER SOOO LONG, SORRY ABOUT THAT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto glared at the demons that were in the room with him. Must he had no idea who were they. Truth is told he didn't know any but Tsunade and Guy. All the others were glaring at him with disgust.

"You don't mean that the tailless is a nine tails now?" One old female six tailed demon asked. Agreements broke out around her. Some even was hissing at Naruto. Said fox just rolled his eyes and flicked his tails.

"Yes that is what I mean." Tsunade hissed at the six tails and at everyone who were glaring at Naruto.

"Not possible, just not possible for such a dirty thing to be so high in blood!" The same six tailed demon shouted. Naruto took a step back fearing that she would attack him with her tails.

"**ENOUGH!**" Tsunade roared throwing the six tails down onto the ground and into the other demons.

"You will stop doing such disgusting things to this child. He is now higher blood then you and you shall deal with it." Tsunade the glared at them all causing all to coward. This woman was not to be messed with.

With a sigh Tsunade turned around to Naruto and stopped. Naruto was using all of his tails to hide himself from sight. This was normally a tactic used by young children when scared. It was upsetting that a teen was using it to hide from even her.

"Naruto…" Tsunade whispered as she kneels down before the furry wall hiding Naruto.

"Naruto, please move your tails away. They won't hurt you."

"No." Naruto said with a growl. Tsunade frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't trust any of them or you. If I didn't run into you I would be at home-" Naruto started to say only to have another demon talk over his voice.

"Home? The tailless Orphan was able to get a home? Just who was brainless enough to give you such a thing?"Tsunade growled and was about to yell at the demon but Naruto beat her to it.

"I happen to help out the 'brainless' single mother with five children all the time. She is not able to do many things since her husband went to early grave just a few years ago. As payment she gave me a small room even if I didn't want it." Naruto growled. All demons blinked at that.

"…Naruto?" Tsunade asked in the silence following Naruto's come back.

"What?" Tsunade allowed a small smile to from on her face. At least Naruto was still answering to her.

"Is that why you miss a lot of school?" The tails shifted around a bit so that Tsunade could see just a bit of Naruto's face.

". . . .Maybe."

"Do you help other demon out as well?"

"Of course. I'm not like you tailed assholes. I know how hard life can be and I don't want anyone to go through what I did. It. . . . Sucks." Naruto finished.

"You know not all of us here are what you say we are." Tsunade said in a low voice so only Naruto could hear her.

"Really?" Naruto asked in a mocking voice. "I know that, but I am still going to insult them." With those words Naruto gave Tsunade a smirk.

"Right well everyone you now know who this child is so get out." Tsunade order making sure everyone left without causing Naruto harm. With in minutes Naruto, Tsunade and Guy were the only ones left.

"So could you take your tails away now?" Tsunade asked standing up and leaning against a wall. Guy stood by the door way and was, for once in a life time, quiet.

"No." Was the quick answer.

All three were in place for a good while until Tsunade cleared her throat and said,

"Well if you aren't going to move then Guy and I will leave. Be sure to visit in a few days." Tsunade smiled and was about to start walking when Naruto spoke up.

"Why should I come?"

"Because I can tell you about that necklace you wear." Tsunade said and then she hurried to leave, Guy following right behind her. A loud 'bang' sounded as she and guy left the room.

Naruto froze at those last words and held onto the necklace he always wore. His hand took hold of the cool jewel. Naruto shook his head and hurried out of the room. Using the window instead of the door.

He pulled himself on the roof of the large home and looked around seeing that night had already fallen. He tucked his beloved necklace under his shirt. With another look around he saw that no one would see him. With an all clear Naruto jumped into the night sky using the trees and roof tops to get out of the rich part of town.

Within the hour Naruto finally made it to near where he lived. He was panting and had taken his shirt off. Due to the sweat he had gotten from running for so long. A final jump and Naruto was standing in front of the building that his home was in.

No one was around to see the soaked, tried, panting fox. And Naruto was happy for that. For tears were starting to flow down his cheeks. Today was just plain confusing for him.

How did that woman know of his necklace? Why did this happen? But what kept coming to his mind was one question that he has always wondered was,

_Just who were Naruto's parents?_

That was what caused the hot tears to flow down the teen's cheeks. Naruto always hid that question away, it was too painful for him to think about who shared his blood.

With a sigh Naruto hurried to his room. He opened his door and closed it before falling on to the piles of pillows before him. He was out before he even hit the first pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked out his window as he lay in bed. He eyes were glued onto the full moon that shined brightly. He shifted his weight slightly. Just who was the tailless? Sasuke shifted again only to growl and sit up. His mind was full of what his classmates were saying about Naruto. Some were saying he was faking about being nine tails.

Which was impossible, you can't fake having tails. And yet they believed he was lairing. Some were even saying that once Naruto got back they were going to trick him into being their friends. So they can use him to bring more fame, money or whatever to themselves and family.

Sasuke growled even louder. There was no way he was going to let any one like that near Naruto.

For what most demons don't know is that Sasuke has already done something to Naruto.

He has kissed him.

And every tailed demon knows what a kiss, not just any kiss. The _first kiss _means that one day they will be with you. Sasuke had stolen Naruto's first kiss years ago. Naruto was his! And once that Dobe came back to school Sasuke was going to show the whole school-no Village! Just who Naruto belongs to!

With that Sasuke smirked, it was about time he showed Naruto that he cares for him. Unlike the others.

Sasuke laid back down in his bed and soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"My lady are you sure we should Naruto alone in the room? He may break your things." Guy said looking back the way the were walking from.

"Not, Naruto is not that kind of a demon. From what I have seen he is very nice and has a great heart." Tsunade said smiling. She walked out into the front or her home. Guy stood next to her and followed her gaze. He blinked when he saw Naruto was jumping from tree to tree even using roofs of homes to get to his own home.

"Come on we should turn in for the night, tomorrow will be different." Guy nodded and started to walk to his own home where his son was fast sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

And that is the end of this chapter! Till next time!


	8. PLEASE READ

OK PEOPLE, I AM STILL ALIFE AND I HAVE SOME NEWS, I AM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AND I AM TRYING HARD TO GET OVER IT! I AM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA PLEASE. DO TELL!

THANK YOU AND MORE GOOD NEWS, SCHOOL HAS ENDED FOR THIS YEAR AND I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE, SO I WILL,

~Oceansprings


	9. Chapter 9

HERE I S AN ANOTHER CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Naruto cursed as he headed to school the next morning. He really, REALLY, didn't want to go back to school. But he couldn't keep skipping.

He held his bag in one hand as he ran into school. He didn't look at any of the demons that called out to him. He even had to jump _over _some of his classmates, they didn't seem to get the idea that he WANTED TO BE ALONE!

He ran right into the locker room, seeing that it was filled with male demons.

"Oh! It's Naruto-sama!" One male demon shouted to his classmates. Everyone then stopped moving and looked at Naruto.

"Fuck . . . . " Was all that Naruto said slapping a hand over his face.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come over later today?"

"He will not! He will be coming over to my party tonight, wouldn't you?"

"Ha! As if the nine tails will hang out with a low five tails! If anything he will come and stay with my family, and he will be a mate to my sister!"

"What! No he will-" Every demons started shouting at each other, all claiming that Naruto would go with them. Naruto stood in the middle of all of this. Slowly he was filling with rage. He was not, NOT! SOME ITEM TO BE USED!

"**ENOUGH!"** Naruto shouted his nine tails shot out hitting many demons and sending them the ground. All went quiet and backed away from the mad demon.

"I will not stand here and let you fight over like some toy on the play ground!" He then threw his bag onto the ground and growled, showing off his sharp fangs.

He shoved the demons away from the doors and walked out into the front of the school where the P.E class would be held.

He watched as his classmates walked up to where he was. Most stayed away but a few (Dumb) demons walked right up to him and shoved them selves right into his personal space.

"Alright,, kid you don't know anything about being pure-blood, so come to my home and I'll teach you k?"

One demon asked grabbing hold of his shirt.

Before anyone could even blink that demon was thrown across that school yard and into a tree, hard.

"My name is Naruto tailless! And I will live like I am still a tailless. Because from what I have seen from your would all of you are SPOILED ASS HOLES!" Naruto hissed out.

From that out burst all demons stepped away from him.

" What is this youthful event?" Guy asked as he walked up with Neji and Sasuke walking next to him. Sasuke glared at the demons that didn't take their eyes off of Naruto. He growled, those eyes were telling that those demons were looking at Mating with Naruto. And Naruto was not up on the market, he is Sasuke's!

With a smirk, Sasuke walked up to Naruto ( Ducking under his attacking tails) and kissed him right on the lips.

Everyone froze. After a few seconds Sasuke took a small step back away from Naruto. He smirked again when he saw that Naruto was blushing and was glaring at him. But was not attacking again.

"Why did you do that again teme?" Naruto asked in a clam voice, something he didn't know was possible at that time.

" Because _dobe when a demon takes your first kiss, it means they will try to court you into mating." Sasuke explained._

_Naruto blinked once and then his head fell._

"_. . . . T-that was a-a second kiss…" Naruto muttered blushing even more._

"_Yes and I will not let these whores take you away." Sasuke growled he pulled Naruto into a hug and then, much to the nine tail's horror, picked him up and walked back towards Neji._

"_Hey, put me down!" Naruto shouted trying to escape Sasuke._

"_Why? I want to bring you to meet my family and I want to show you your 'lands'."_

_And now Naruto was lost on what Sasuke was saying. Courting? Lands? Hell, his family!? Ok, that was a good enough sign for the nine tails._

"_Nope!" Naruto shouted having his tails slammed into Sasuke. The blonde then took off to the other side of the school yard and jumped over the fence._

"_Naruto! You cant leave school like that!" Guy shouted at the already gone Nine tails._

_He huffed and shook his head. Guy looked over at Sasuke and helped him stand back up._

"_Did you really kiss Naruto?" The green teacher asked._

"_Yes, two times now." Sasuke answered hissing as pain shot through his left side._

"_Damn Dobe has some powerful tails." Sasuke said to Neji who was trying to hide his smile._

"_So are you going to keep after him?" Neji asked his long time friend._

"_Yes, not now. He should calm down a little before I try again." Sasuke answered. Guy sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. Poor Naruto, life was just plain unfair to him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX_

_Naruto ran by every one, not even glancing at them. He jumped up on to the roofs easily moving over everyone and the streets._

_He couldn't deal with any one right now. Not his school, or anyone in the village._

_He was scared. Why was this happening to him? Why did everyone suddenly want to be friends with him? Why were they so clueless? Why did they not see how cruel they were before. Did they really think he would want to be friends with them now!?_

_Well no! He would not, Will not be friends with them! Unless he saw that they are good guys. But for now it was time for him to lay low for a while. To catch up with all of what has happened these last few days._

_It was time for him to stay out of site for a while._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

_And there you go, another chapter._


End file.
